


Sassy Gay Friend: Tumblr OTP

by doohans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, Multi, sassy gay friend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doohans/pseuds/doohans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sassy Gay Friend hooks up all his OTPs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sassy Gay Friend: Tumblr OTP

**Author's Note:**

> 100% humour. I swear. I own nothing.

Sherlock stood near the edge of the graveyard, watching John walk away from his empty grave. He sighed quietly to himself, dreading the oncoming time apart from his sense and sensibility. He knew he had did it for John mainly, also partially Missus Hudson and Lestrade (whatever his first name was) and he knew that it would be a while before he could return.

"Girlfriend, sulking is not the answer to this," a high-pitched voice came from no where, and made the lone man turn around trying to figure out who it came from.

He spun round to reveal a lanky male, wearing glitter and looking down at his nails in discontent. "Who're you?" Sherlock asked boldly.

"Not important. Girl, let's talk this out," the American accent was obvious and irrupting of the thoughts to say the least. "Now, are you going to let the love of your life just believe you're dead for at least for three years?"

"Yes! Because he'll die if I reveal I'm still-" he was cut off by the American's ring finger and a 'shh' noise.

"Do you hear that? That's the sound of how gay you sound." he monotoned. "And on my gay-dar, you're at least a Neil Patrick Harris or Ellen Dergeneres. Maybe a Ricky Martin if you want extremes."

"Who?"

"Okay, here's an idea sweet thing."

"I'm not going to be referred to as 'sweet thing'," Sherlock deadpanned.

"Then go tell your freaky hobbit friend that you're alive and you'll take him to Russia."

"Why Russia?"

"I don't know, just go!" he started texting on his iPhone rapidly when he pushed Sherlock to go hurry up to John.

He watched, John slamming his fist Into the other's nicely constructed cheekbones and he felt his head twitch back. Then Sherlock must of said something good enough that they were soon on the ground, rolling around and what it seemed to be - making out. Or snogging in British conditions.

He left the scene, snapping his fingers in a Z Formation.


End file.
